April
April Eros April was a human pyrokentic. Her parents were killed under unknown conditions (to her anyway) when she ws young. She has three sisters, an identical twin March one a year and a half older months older, June , and one nine months older, May . With her parents death, the girls were captured by the ones their parents had been hideing them from, the HPL. The experiments were done with a woman named Launch's DNA. As it turned out Launch was turly Elsaphie a Latoria Linel princess. they had gotten her DNA when she had broken into one of the HPL bases trying to save her daughters. The DNA was used on all four sisters, who were already psychics, two pyrokentics, the twins. June with hydrokenisis, and May with elektrokenisis. As they watched the DNA manifest, slowly stripping the human parts of the girls away as it took home. Though for May and June it stopped leaving May only about 1/32 Latoria Linel and June only about 1/10. However April and her twin had something different about them. The DNA seemed to be filling in the small gaps with their human DNA turning them into full Latoria Linel. They got out when April and her twin were 21, at which point May and June went their sperate ways hoping being spereate would make it harder for the HPL to recapture them. March and April remained together though, they started moving from place to place, never staying in one place long. They saw no real reason for love or any such thing. Not to mention their androphobia kept them from wanting any real contact with men. They trained together, and the z fighters found themselves protective of the twins. One day Goku's father arrived much to everyone's surprise. He told them a tale of how he now helps defend the west galaxy where he found himself after a second demensional rift brought him back to this time. The first one being what stopped his death by Frieza. He stayed for a while getting to know Goku and his family... and April. For him it was love at first sight. April fell in love right away too, but her androphobia made her acting on any feelings she had for him impossible. He won her heart though when he confessed his love, swore to her that he would give his soul to see her smile. He watched her never getting to close. At one point even sleeping outside her house in the pouring rain. April ended up taking a chance and was surprised that unlike every other man, she didn't burn Bardock when he touched her. He took April as his mate, and she aggreed to return with him to his ship, and take a place on his crew. Her being with Bardock, a man who had been known for playing around earned her some ire. Some from people who thought she was just manipulating their captain, some from jealous women, but none more fierce than that of Danica. She was furious that the man she had been fooling around with, a man people said would never settle down returned with a mate, and she wanted her gone. April and Danica often butted heads, swaped words, and sometimes their arguments got physical. But neither showed their detest of eachother around Bardock, and most of the other crew members. Though the ship's doctor, Natalia, was suspisious of something. It wasn't long before April was with child, a girl as Bardock saw. They did have a daughter, Kree. However April spent the next while fretting over her daughter's health, she had been born premature, and even optamistic, miricle working, Talia , feared that the child would not live, and Bardock had only a vision of the birth, and nothing else the had anything to do with the girl. April was terrified when her baby was born only 22 weeks. the survial rate being 0-10%. Three years later, April receives more surprising news. Her and Bardock decided not to have more children because they lived on The Toma and one seemed plenty. But not long after they made that disesion April felt something, something she had felt before, years ago. She became shocked and looked back on the past few months, trying to figure out what she had missed. She was almost sure she wasn't late, but she had also remembered that her sister, June, somehow had missed her pregnancey for 5 months before she found out. So she new it was possible. But it hadn't felt like before. Though in her surprise and with most of the crew off the ship while it was refuleing she rushed down to the medical bay, where Adalee gave her a pregncey test. Only to leave April shocked to learn that she was in fact pregnant again. She told Bardock and he accepted the news happily. He might not have planned on it, but he was more than happy and couldn't stop hugging April, though the two worried threw out the pregnacy considering what happened with Kree . Talia put her on bed rest. About 5 months later, Apria , their second daughter, was born. Healthy, Happy, and full term. April and Bardock were only brought closer by the circumstances. April dotes on her daughters now, and loves dressing them up, well and the rest of the crew. April and her twin, March. Are full Latoria Linel, part of the nearly extinct species. They, unlike their sisters May and June who only got some of the DNA threw the experiments the HPL did, can enter fighter mode and have Latoria Artes other than blood strength. ''Personality April is proud, and determined. She hides her fear most of the time and will confront it with a stone face. She tries her best not to let it get the best of her. Like the fire she controls, she is wild, hot, strong, and hard to get close to. She does love and protect her friends and family, and is very loyal. She sees Kree as a mircle and one of the two most precious things in her life. Trivia'' ~She was 22 when she met Bardock ~She is a pyrokentic, as well as telekentic, and telepathic ~She keeps her youthfullness like a saiyan ~Believed that her experiments on her allowed her to tap into potential more than any full human before her, giving her more pysical power than 17 and 18. ~She loves to train with Bardock ~She has dressed up most members of the crew ~She has 2 sisters on Earth. ~Her older sister, June is married to Android 17 ~Cici is her neice ~ She has a twin sister who traveled with her, March ~Her children and March's children grew up very close ~She and March are identical and very close. When they finally find their true loves, even that can't change that. ~They are full blooded members of a nearly extinct species, the Latoria Linel, due to experiments ~They didn't have a childhood after 10 and were instead experiments for the HPL until they got out at age 21